


October Drabbles

by SpookyBubble



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort/Angst, Drabble Collection, Drag, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gladnis, Hurt/Comfort, IgNoct, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nyx In Drag, PromCor, Promnis - Freeform, Siblings being cute, Smut, Teasing, promptio, promtis - Freeform, will add tags as necessary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBubble/pseuds/SpookyBubble
Summary: Collection of drabbles for the month of October. Summary of each drabble in the notes.





	1. Pumpkin Patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto wants to visit the local pumpkin farm, but his friends don't have the time.

Prompto had asked his best friend every day for a week if he’d go to the pumpkin patch with him, but Noctis said he was too busy. When his lame best friend fell through, he texted Gladio who teased him for wanting to do something so childish. He called Ignis, mentioning that the farm had sugar pumpkins that could be made into a fun recipe and that he was his last hope, but the adviser also declined saying he was busy as well. Determined to have some autumn fun with or without his stupid friends (and reasoning that he could get some good pictures), the blond decided to go by himself.

After paying the fee at the entrance, the blond walked through the small barn decorated in homemade Halloween decorations. He paused, snapping a few pictures, before heading outside and into the farm. There were all sorts of displays lined with pumpkins of every size. A few displays had white pumpkins. Others had gourds and pumpkins in odd colors, such as shades of green and pink. His eyes went wide as he looked around. Delighted by everything and barely containing a gleeful laughed, he brought his camera to his eye and snapped away. He was so caught up in capturing the wonder of the farm that he bumped into someone. Dropping his camera to hang from its strap, he turned to apologize. “I’m really sorry. Total klutz.” He began.

“Yeah, we know.” Gladio said, grinning down at him. Noctis was standing beside the taller man with a smirk. Ignis joined them a moment later carrying a tray with four steaming cups of apple cider.

“What…? But I thought-” Prompto stuttered, taking a cup from Ignis.

“Specs said you sounded really disappointed that everyone turned you down.” Noctis explained, taking his own cup. He immediately took off the lid to let the drink cool down. “So we changed our schedules around and decided to surprise you.”

“It was my idea.” Gladio quipped, grabbing a cup and taking a sip. Blinking stupidly at his three friends, Prompto subtly wiped at his eyes and grinned brightly. “You guys are the best!”


	2. Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finds a kitten.

Noctis yawned widely as he stepped out of the car, Ignis closing the door behind him. “Tired, your highness?” The older man asked, resting a hand on the prince’s lower back to guide him towards the apartment building. Instead of answering, Noct turned his attention towards the neatly trimmed boxwoods lining the front of the building where he swore he’d heard a sound. When he heard it again, he wandered away from Ignis and dropped down to his hands and knees, trying to find the source of the sound. There he saw a tiny kitten, fur puffed up trying to make itself look bigger now that it was spotted. His sapphire eyes went huge and he made soft kissy noises, trying to entice the tiny animal from its hiding spot. “Noct, what on Eos are you-” Ignis began, but stopped when the prince stood up cradling a very small black ball of fluff to his chest.

“I’m keeping it.” Noctis said, giving his adviser a look that dared him to challenge. The kitten in his arms made a soft mewling sound, burrowing further into the warmth of the prince’s arms. Once comfortable, it lifted its head to look at the other man, blinking azure eyes at him.

“Yes. Well, you head up to your apartment then. I shall go fetch some supplies.” Ignis replied with a small smile, heading back to the car.

By the time he returned to the prince’s apartment, both the kitten and its new owner were asleep in the living room. Noctis was snoring softly, one arm resting over his eyes and the other haphazardly thrown over the back of the sofa. The tiny black creature was curled up under his chin. Smiling at the image they made, he set himself to putting away the new supplies before waking his charge.

Ignis leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Noctis’ lips. “Noct, you have a perfectly good bed in your room that allows you more room than this sofa.” He said with a teasing smile.

The prince groaned, but carefully stood, cradling his new pet to his chest, and shuffled off to bed. He paused at the door, glancing back at his adviser over his shoulder, “You staying?”

“If your highness insists.”


	3. Autumn Chills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be an easy hunt, but then Magitek Troopers show up and throw off their groove.

“This was supposed to be an easy hunt.” Prompto muttered to himself, one thin arm wrapped around an equally thin body. His blond hair was matted with dried blood, and he was pretty sure something in his arm was broken. He was huddled in an alcove along the rockwall behind him, shivering from the chill that had set in once the sun started to dip below the horizon. It would be dark before too long and that meant daemons. There was no way he could fight anything more vicious than a voretooth in his current state, so he really hoped his friends found him soon. Otherwise, he was going to have no choice but to move and try to find the nearest haven.

The hunt should have been an easy one, and it was. That is until a drop ship unloaded a crapton of MTs on them. In the ensuing chaos, Gladio had shoved him out of the way of an attack, but had done so a little too forcefully and sent the small gunner toppling down a steep incline. He must have hit his head on something because he woke up at the bottom, wedged between a tree and the leaf covered ground. His friends were standing at the top of the incline, shouting down to him. They had instructed him to stay put while they found a way down. And that’s why he was tucked into the alcove, shivering like a terrified choco-chick.

Night fell and there was still no sign of his friends. Turning on his light, he looked around, trying to think like Ignis and weigh his options. His cell phone had no service here, but if he could make it to the haven then he could call his friends if they weren’t there. He didn’t know exactly where the haven was, but he had a pretty good idea of the direction. However, if he ran into anything nasty along the way, he might as well kiss his butt goodbye. But he was a good runner, so maybe there was a chance to escape. Seeing that his choice was pretty clear, he carefully pushed himself to his feet, taking a moment to steady himself. Cradling his broken arm close to his body, he set off in the general direction of the haven.

It felt like he’d been walking forever, but he still hadn’t caught a glimpse of the runes through the trees. The downright cold autumn night had him chilled to the core and he was beginning to think he should have just stayed put. Leaning against a tree, he pulled out his cell phone, praying to the six that he had service here. He hadn’t the last several times he’d paused to collect himself. Clearly a deity was listening though because he had service. “Oh thank the astrals!!” Prompto chirped, pressing the speed dial for Noct. His best friend answered after half a ring.

“Prom?! Where are you? We made it to where you fell and you weren’t there! I thought- I was afraid something awful happened to you.”

“I waited until it got dark, but then I was afraid I’d be a sitting chocobo if something big and nasty came along. I’m heading towards the haven.” Prompto explained, “I think.”

“You think?!” Noctis exclaimed.

“Yeah. There’s not really anything tell-tale around me though, ya know?” Prompto said, giving a nervous laugh. Moving had been a bad idea. He should have listened to Ignis and just stay put, but he wasn’t really thinking clearly. And now he was lost in the woods at night. He slid down the tree, letting out a terrified squeak.

A different voice came on the line then, “Prompto?”

“Y-Yeah, Iggy?”

“I want you to look around you and tell me what you see.” Ignis directed, voice calm and soothing. Following Ignis questions, Prompto was able to explain that he was heading downhill straight from where he fell. He’d encountered a big set of rocks and had gone right around them, then continued on what he thought was straight again. He was also able to tell them that the trees were getting thinner and that there was a lot more brush around him now. He could even see the night sky through the canopy whereas he couldn’t before. Ignis praised him for giving a good description and told him to actually stay put this time. “Gladiolus believes he knows where you are, so we are coming to you. Would you like me to stay on the line?”

“No.” Prompto hummed, curling in on himself, “See you soon, Iggy.” He was cold and everything ached, but his friends were coming to rescue him now. Everything would be fine.

A short time later, someone was shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and blinked blearily at them, a small smile on his lips. Gladio stepped up, very carefully scooping the blond into his arms. Ignis took off his jacket, draping it over their shivering friend. Knowing his friends were there to help him, he quietly passed out again, safe in the shield’s arms.


	4. Raking Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotherhood era Gladio is still learning to control his temper and Clarus puts him to work to cool him down. Iris throws a wrench in Gladdy's day.

Gladio grumbled as he pulled the plastic rake through the endless leaves littering the front lawn of the Amicitia house. Normally this would be the job of a gardener, but he was in trouble (again) and his father felt that physical labor was the best cure for a hot temper. When he was done sometime later, he leaned on the rake to admire his handiwork. Iris, who had been watching from the front steps for the last few minutes, eyed up the sizeable pile of leaves with a bright grin. She took off running and leapt into it with a joyful shout. Gladio’s eyes went almost comically wide as he watched the fallen leaves scatter, his anger rising quickly. He was ready to yell at Iris until her little head popped up and she flashed him the most innocently happy grin. His anger melted away instantaneously and he laughed, ruffling her hair.

Laughing happily, she ducked away from the hair ruffle and popped up in another spot, sticking her tongue out at him. Gladio gave a playful growl and jumped in after her, making her squeal in mock terror. He chased her out of the leaf pile and grabbed her around the waist, launching her (carefully) back into the pile. Iris flailed midair, giggling madly.

“Gladiolus!” Their father’s voice cut through their laughter, making them both stop dead and give him matching wide-eyed looks. Gladio had his sister pinned, mercilessly tickling her sides. It took him a moment of surveying the yard to realize that the leaves were once again scattered throughout and it looked like he had been goofing off with Iris all day instead of working. Standing up, he helped his sister to her feet, brushing leaf debris from her hair and clothes, then turned to his father fully expecting an earful.

Clarus delivered, lecturing his son about the importance of dedication and hard work. He explained that as the future king’s shield, he should have a solid handle on his emotions and whims. Gladio stood tall, taking his father’s words in stride. Iris, however, was getting more upset by the second. Finally, she stepped up, tears in her eyes, and tugged on their father’s coat.

“Please stop yelling at Gladdy.” She begged quietly, bottom lip quivering.

Looking down at his daughter, Clarus’ expression softened and he sighed. “I am not yelling. Go inside now, Iris, while your brother and I finish our discussion.”

“But daddy, he did what you wanted. I jumped in and threw them around.” Iris explained, stepping back to take her brother's hand. Gladio gave it a gentle squeeze, then tried to direct her back to the house. She shook her head and stood firmly beside him. Claris glanced between his two children, searching for an answer in their eyes. Gladio didn't look guilty and Iris had her little chest puffed up, ready to defend her brother from anyone.

With a soft chuckle, he finally relented. “Fine, fine. He can finish tomorrow. Let's go inside, I'm sure dinner is ready.”


	5. Corn Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of day one, Pumpkin Patch, in which the boys find themselves having a lot of fun at the pumpkin farm and no one is immune to Prompto's charms.

Prompto zipped through the farm, taking pictures of his friends, the chocobo chicks at the petting zoo and anything else that caught his eye. The other three had to admit that watching their blond friend bounce from attraction to attraction was absolutely worth rearranging their schedules, and they also found themselves having a bit of fun too. The exuberant gunner was making sure of that. First, they meandered through the food stalls. Noctis and Prompto found kabobs to share. Gladio was enjoying a bowl of what looked to be some kind of rice bowl. But nothing really caught the adviser’s eyes. However at the blond’s insistence, Ignis tried pumpkins doughnuts from one of the food stalls.

“I daresay I can improve on these.” He hummed, pulling out his notebook to scribble out some notes on the recipe. Glancing at Prompto, a smile curled his lips at the look of pure delight on his friend’s freckled face.

“I didn’t think pumpkin doughnuts could get any better!” He chirped, clasping his hands together as if begging Ignis to make them for him sooner rather than later. The adviser murmured about arranging a taste test as he tucked his notebook back into the pocket of his coat. This earned him a tight hug around the waist, and brief as it was, Ignis still felt vaguely horrified at the blush creeping over his cheeks. If Prompto noticed it, he made no mention of it, just beamed brightly at him then skipped off to the next thing.

From the food, they wandered through games. Prompto chattered excitedly about the absolutely adorable fluffy plushes that were being offered as prizes. He pointed at something in practically every booth, so when he squealed in delight, none of them stopped. That is until he was shaking Noct’s shoulder and pointing frantically at a giant chocobo plush that was as big as his torso. His blue eyes were practically popping out of his head as he told them that he had to have it.

“So go win it.” Gladio said simply. The gunner nodded and walked to the game, slapping down his gil with a purpose. He picked up the bean bag and lobbed it as hard as he could at the bottles, but while they fell, they didn’t roll off the stand. Making a frustrated sound, he shelled out more gil. He had played the game fives times without success and pouted at the attendant who just shrugged and laughed. Gladio put an arm around Prompto’s shoulder and led him away from the game.

“C’mon Prom. There are better things to spend your hard earned gil on.” The blond gave one last look at the giant plush before nodding sadly and letting himself be led away. Deciding that his best friend needed a distraction from the disappointment, Noctis pointed to the corn maze.

“Hey, let’s go do that.” As the prince had hoped, Prompto’s enthusiasm returned and he jogged towards the maze, grinning brightly. “We should totally like race or something to see who gets out first!” He challenged.

“You’re on.” Gladio said with a laugh.

“I must interject that I do not believe it to be wise. Perhaps pairs would be better?” Ignis said, glancing at Noctis.

“Oh...right.” Prompto said with a laugh. He grabbed his best friend’s hand and raced off into the maze, “Later slowpokes!” Gladio hung back, nodding towards the games. Ignis caught on and laughed, shaking his head, but followed the shield back to where they’d come from.

About an hour later, Prompto and Noctis finally emerged from the corn maze with the blond proclaiming that they had to have beaten the other pair because he never even saw them in there. Gladio, who was standing with Ignis at the exit, cleared his throat. The gunner looked over to protest that there was no way for them to have won, but the words died in his throat. His blue eyes went huge and a little glassy as he looked at the giant plush being held out to him. He rushed over, hugging the shield tightly, squashing the prize between them. Gladio laughed and rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture as Prompto stepped back, holding the plush tightly.

“You didn’t have to do that, Gladio!”

“Think of it as my way of saying sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Prompto asked, giving Gladio a confused look.

“When you asked me to come with you to this, I laughed at you and told you it was childish. That was uncalled for and I’m sorry. Today was fun.” Gladio explained, looking properly shamefaced.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I tried to ditch too.” Noctis said, shoving his hands in his pockets, “Gladio’s right. This was a lot of fun.”

“Apology accepted!” Prompto said with a grin, hugging his chocobo just a little tighter. Tears shimmered in the corners of his eyes.

“What say we head back to Noct’s and I’ll whip up some dinner?” Ignis suggested.

“Any chance you might make those pumpkin doughnuts?” Prompto asked, turning puppy dog eyes on the adviser.

With a soft chuckle, Ignis pressed a kiss to the blond’s temple, “I believe that can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plush bit was 100% inspired by Raufnir's Named for a Flower. Go read it!


	6. Bats/Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto decorated Ignis' cafe for Halloween.

Prompt hummed along to the soft music that filled the cozy cafe as he peeled the last of the gel clings from their clear backing and arranged them on the windows. The bell over the door chimed, heralding the arrival of the cafe’s owner.

“Prompto, what are eos are you doing here this early?” Ignis asked, glancing at his watch to confirm that it was only 4:30 a.m. He moved towards the kitchen and flipped on the lights, pausing to take in the Halloween decorations now adorning his shop. He quirked an eyebrow at the blond, who was dressed in a skeleton tee shirt and hoodie with bat wings looking very pleased with himself.

“I thought the place could use some fun for the season.” Prompto explained as he stuck the last little bat to the window. He took a step back to admire his work before turning to face the other man. Ignis wanted to protest. To tell the blond that he preferred a simpler aesthetic, but the pleased smile gracing the freckled face made him clamp down on the words. Besides, his boyfriend had gone out of his way to come in early to get the decorating done before he himself arrived to do the baking for the day. It would be terribly rude to tell his well-meaning lover that he didn’t like what he’d done. And really, what harm was there in decorating for Halloween?

With this in mind, Ignis hung his coat on its hook and stepped back out into the middle of the seating area to look around. Prompto had actually done a very nice job. The decorations made use of simple silhouettes boasting a purple and black color scheme that didn’t clash with the normal decor of the small cafe. He hummed his approval, which made the blond beam brightly.

“I did good? Prompto asked.

“Indeed.” Ignis replied, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend’s nose.


	7. Harvest Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto takes an interest in Gladio's reading material.

“Whatcha reading, big guy?” Prompto asked, flopping into the chair beside Gladio. He had his camera in hand, intending on looking through his pictures from the day, but the large book in the shield’s hands caught his eye.

“Harvest Moon.” Gladio answered, not taking his eyes off the pages.

“What’s it about?” Prompto asked. Letting out an aggravated sigh, the shield folded a corner and tucked the book between his legs. He explained that it was the third book in a series about good and evil witches. The evil witches believed the world belonged to them and were doing their damnedest to take it. The good witches were the only ones able to stand in their way, but their magic wasn’t as powerful and their numbers were dwindling. As Gladio talked about the books, Prompto found himself captivated. He wanted to know more about the characters, about the young men in the book that were fighting the good fight despite being outnumbered. “Do you have the first book with you?”

“Why, did you want to read it?” Gladio asked, surprised to see the blond so taken by his words. Prompto nodded vigorously, making the shield chuckle. He stood and wandered over to the Regalia, digging through his stuff in the trunk. He came back holding out a book to the gunner. It was a thick paperback with a worn forest green cover. The title, Blood Moon, was stamped onto it with intricate gold letters. The blond ran his fingers over the lettering reverently before beaming a grin at Gladio.

“Thanks!”

“Let me know when you’ve finished it. It’ll be nice to have someone to talk to about the characters.” Prompto nodded and sat back in his chair, camera forgotten as he opened to the first page of the book.


	8. Childhood Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finds out why Prompto is so excited to dress up for Halloween.

“So Noct, what are you going as for Halloween this year?” Prompto asked from his position sprawled at one end of the prince’s sofa, game controller in his hands. He flicked his eyes over to look at his best friend briefly before bringing his eyes back to the screen and focusing on their game.

“I dunno. I didn’t plan on dressing up.” Noctis replied, seeming uninterested in the conversation.

“What?!” Prompto proclaimed, pausing the game to sit up and look at his best friend with all the seriousness he could muster, “But Halloween is like the best holiday! You have to dress up, dude!”

“Aren’t we a little old for that?” Noct pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

“Nu-uh, no way! The arcade is throwing a Halloween party and there’s going to be all kinds of cool prizes for best costume and stuff. Don’t make me go alone.” The blond said, giving his best friend a pleading look.

The prince rolled his eyes a little, but couldn’t stand the kicked puppy look he was getting and relented quickly, “Fine, I’ll dress up.”

“Woohoo! I think I’m going as a chocobo. Always wanted to when I was a kid, but my parents didn’t think Halloween was something to spend money on and I wasn’t going to go trick or treating by myself.” Prompto admitted, rubbing the back of his head with a look Noct couldn’t quite place. He bit back the laugh that was threatening to bubble forth at the blond’s choice of costume when he heard why Prompto was so excited and resolved to put extra effort into his costume. If just to make Prompto smile.

“Well, stop pouting at me. I already said I’ll dress up.” Noct said. He shifted positions so he was leaning against the blond’s shoulders and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

Prompto blushed and flashed his sunny smile at the prince. “You’re the best, Noct.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Noct replied, waving off the words, though his smile grew a little brighter.


	9. Witch Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx loses a bet and ends up wearing a witch costume to the citadel Halloween event.

Nyx leaned his chair back on two legs, grinning widely at his companions. He’d won the fifth straight hand of cards in a row and his friends were starting to get peeved. “Ya know, I think we need to raise the stakes. I can only rub my good luck and even better looks in your faces for so long.” He said with a cheeky grin directed at his best friend. Libertus pulled a sour face, glaring back.

“How about we bet on the costumes we have to wear for the citadel party?” Crowe suggested, a mischievous glint shining in her eyes. She was referring to the Halloween event at the citadel that was open to all the city’s school children where all the staff, guard and glaive had to dress up in costume while the brats ran wild and treat-or-treated at stations set up throughout the public areas. They were given pretty much free range of what they could wear as long as it wasn’t too scary or lewd.

“What, like, we get to pick out what the loser wears?” Libertus asked, his interested piqued.

“Exactly what I mean.” She replied, slapping his shoulder with a wide grin.

“I’m in.” Nyx said, lowering his chair back to all four legs.

“Hope you like frilly things, pretty boy.” Crowe countered as she shuffled and dealt the cards.

One hand later found Nyx staring at the cards in his hand, then at the table. He’d lost. Though he wasn’t sure it was fair and square judging by the knowing look on Crowe’s face, he had definitely lost and couldn’t prove she’d cheated. So he set his cards down and his friends howled with laughter. They discussed a myriad of options before both turning to him with matching grins.

“A witch.” Libertus said.

“That’s it?” Nyx asked with a laugh.

“Yep! You can come to my place before we report for work that morning. I’ll have the costume ready for you.” Crowe said with a laugh.

“Deal.” Nyx said.

The morning of the Halloween party found Nyx standing in Crowe’s living room, horrified by the evil he’d brought out in his friends. He had on a short black, lace dress with black tulle skirt to puff it out and underbust corset to make his masculine figure a little girlier. It was topped off with a sparkly black cape and matching hat. The only thing he was wearing that was still his own was his underwear and boots. He looked at himself in the mirror with a sigh; he looked fucking ridiculous.

“C’mere.” Crowe called from the bathroom. He walked in and obediently sat on the toilet while she applied makeup, cackling to herself the entire time. He occupied himself by admiring the cleavage her tight leather catsuit, complete with tail, showed off. Once she was done, he looked in the mirror and sighed again. At least she’d done a good job.

“C’mon, pretty boy, let’s go show the boys your new look!” She said, leading him out of her apartment. As he followed her out, he decided that if he had to wear this shit all day, he might as well own it and walked proudly into the citadel. The first person they ran into was Cor, who was wearing his usual uniform with an added fake set of vampire teeth. He removed them to ask Nyx what the hell he was wearing.

“Lost a bet.” Crowe purred, patting her friend on the cheek.

“At least you’ve got the legs for it.” Cor replied, cracking the smallest smile. The comment sent Crowe into a fit of laughter.

“Thanks, Marshall.” Nyx said with a laugh. Cor nodded, putting his vampire teeth back in, and stalked off to his office.

“It’s going to be a great day.” Crowe said, grinning up at her friend. He just shrugged, though he was grinning too.


	10. Ghost Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chocobros enjoy dinner and a horror movie, except Prompto hates scary movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third part of the chocobros enjoying a fun-filled Autumn day. Find the first two parts in chapters one and five.

“You really knocked it out of the park, Specs.” Noctis said from his place sprawled at one end of his sofa. Prompto nodded, giving a thumbs up from where he laid with his head in the prince’s lap and legs draped over Gladio, who occupied the other end of the sofa. The smell of curried pumpkin soup and pumpkin doughnuts combined with their very full bellies was lulling the three to sleep.

Ignis smiled as he cleaned up the kitchen, “I’m glad it was enjoyable.”

“Those were the best doughnuts I’ve ever had.” Prompto hummed, eyelids fluttering closer as Noctis finger groomed his hair.

“I think we’d better do something if we don’t want blondie here falling asleep.” Gladio said, prodding the gunner’s ribs lightly. The blond squeaked and batted Gladio’s hands away from his sides.

“Might I suggest we continue with the theme for the day and watch a horror movie?” Ignis said, setting down a tray of drinks on the coffee table. He took one for himself, then moved to sit in the chair next to Gladio’s side of the sofa, crossing his legs.

“I’m in. That new paranormal one is supposed to be hella scary. We can stream that.” Gladio said, perking up at the mention of a horror movie. He knocked Prompto’s legs out of his lap then grabbed one of the drinks for himself.

“Yeah, sure.” Noctis said, not bothering to hide his yawn.

The blond let out an undignified squawk as his legs were displaced and quickly sat up to avoid toppling to the floor. He leaned forward, grabbing the last two drinks, and handed one to his best friend. Horror movies weren’t really his thing, but the others seemed into it so he wasn’t going to say no. Besides, he’d likely end up spending the night at Noctis’ apartment anyway, so it’s not like he’d be alone afterwards. When three sets of eyes turned on him seeking his approval, he just flashed a bright grin and thumbs up.

Noctis fell asleep halfway through the movie having barely finished one drink. After putting him to bed, Ignis settled himself in the spot the prince had occupied. As promised, the movie was absolutely terrifying. Prompto, who was three drinks in, had practically buried himself in Gladio’s side by the end. The shield bolstered no complaints, just chuckled and wrapped a comforting arm around the blond. By the end, the gunner was exhausted from the anxiety ride the movie had taken him on and could barely stay awake.

“Let him have the spare bedroom. I’ll take the couch.” Gladio said with a yawn as he stood, scooping up Prompto. Ignis followed them into the guest bedroom, placing a glass of water on the nightstand. He pulled back the covers and Gladio slid the blond into the bed, ruffling his hair. “Sleep tight Prom.”

Gladio stretched out to take up the sofa, haphazardly covering himself with a blanket. He was asleep before Ignis could even bid him a good night. With a chuckle, the adviser headed into the prince’s bedroom. He disrobed then slipped into bed beside Noctis, who turned towards Ignis in his sleep and pressed his forehead to the strategist's shoulder.

That night Prompto’s usually uneasy dreams turned into nightmares. He dreamt that he was trapped in a glass room with no way out. He could see the outside world, but it was as if he wasn’t there. No matter how hard he banged on the glass, no one noticed him. He shoulder-checked and kicked the walls, but they never gave. He curled up in the center of the room crying quietly to himself until he felt like he was being watched. Looking up, every wall was suddenly filled with people pressed to the glass, peering at him with soulless eyes. They didn’t say a world, didn’t move or blink. Every one of them just stared. He opened his mouth to call for help, but the words left him as one by one the people began phasing through the glass into the room, reaching for him. Prompto woke with a terrified scream, bolting upright in bed. He looked around at the unfamiliar room, eyes wide with terror. His heart was threatening to beat right out of his chest. His scream woke the other occupants of the apartment and they came running.

Gladio reached him first. “Prom? What’s wrong?” He asked, moving to sit on the bed.

Seeing the shield, Prompto’s brain slowly kicked in. He finally recognized the room to be Noct’s guest room, which he’d slept in many times before. The blond let out a shuddery breath before scooting himself closer to the shield and burying his face in the larger man’s shoulder. Gladio wrapped his arms around the blond, running a hand through sweat-matted blond locks.

“What’s wrong?” Ignis asked as he entered the room, the half-awake prince following him.

“Nightmare.” Gladio said, continuing to pet the jittery blond.

“Wanna sleep in my bed?” Noct offered, perching at the end of the bed.

“Think we’ll all fit?” Prompto asked quietly.

“What, my comfort not enough for you?” The prince asked with a laugh.

“No! I just…” The blond began before catching the grin. He let out a soft laugh and shook his head, “I’d feel better with all three of you close.”

“I think it’s big enough.” Noct said with a smile. He stood and headed back to his room, assuming the others would follow. Ignis offered the glass of water from the night table to Prompto, who took it and downed it quickly. Gladio stood helping the blond to his feet, and they made their way to Noct’s room. The prince was already back in bed, half asleep. Ignis rolled his eyes as he climbed into bed besides the prince. Prompto climbed in on the other side of Noctis, curling up close to him. Gladio laid down beside the blond, throwing an arm over his abdomen.

Prompto closed his eyes with a happy sigh, “Night guys.”

“Night Prom.” Noctis hummed, pressing a kiss to the blond’s forehead. The gunner drifted off, a small smile on his face. His dreams weren’t plagued by nightmares for the rest of the night.


	11. Trick Or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis go to the arcade Halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of day eight's Childhood Costume.

The weeks leading up to the arcade Halloween party were filled with Prompto’s pleas for Noctis to go as something cutesy, like Carbuncle, to compliment his chocobo costume. The prince firmly declined, finally deciding to go as a vampire instead. This was met with complaints via text that the costume wasn’t likely to be much different than his normal clothes and he had promised to dress up. There were some frowny face emojis thrown in for good measure, but Noctis didn’t budge.

They agreed to get ready at Noct’s apartment the day of the party, then carpool from there. Prompto arrived weighed down by a duffel bag containing his costume. “Dude, I hope that’s not your costume.” The blond said, eyeing up the prince’s black pants and tee shirt as he stepped inside.

“I promised I would dress up and I’m going to. Relax, Prom.” Noctis said, closing the door behind his friend, “You can use the spare to get ready.”

A little while later Prompto laid belly down on the prince’s sofa, playing King’s Knight on his phone while he waited. His costume, which he’d made himself, consisted of sunny yellow pants with a tee shirt in a matching shade. He sported a fluffy, feathery tail attached with a belt and hoodie that formed wings when he put his arms up. When he pulled up the hood, it had an orange beak and little black eyes.

A laugh startled Prompto and he got up quickly, excited to see Noctis’ costume. The prince wore a well tailored black suit with black dress shirt and blood red tie, which could hardly be considered a costume, but he’d added a black cloak lined with a matching red silk. On top of the clothing, he’d used powder to make his already pale complexion even paler, wore blackout contacts and a nasty looking pair of vampire fangs. The blond swallowed, a light blush coloring his cheeks and ears.

“Ready?” Noctis asked with a fangy grin.

“Y-Yeah!” Prompto chirped, shoving his phone into his pocket.

The pair walked into the arcade and Noctis paid for their admissions while the blond was distracted by the decorations. Prompto stuttered out a protest as he was dragged through the inflatable gate into the main room of the building. “I could have totally paid my own way! I was just distracted. Lemme give you the money.” He said, unnoticing of the fact that Noctis was still holding his hand.

“You can just pay for my games. Fair exchange?” The prince said as he led Prompto towards the back where their favorite shooter was. The blond nodded, then stopped to stare at a sign hanging above the prize counter that read “trick or treat.” He dragged Noctis over and asked the worker what it meant. The girl, dressed as a Moogle, explained that a certain machine (she couldn’t tell them which one, it was a secret) had special tickets that could be turned in for a random prize. The prize was either a trick or a treat. Prompto turned big blue eyes on Noctis and gave him a pleading look. The prince sighed, but smiled and nodded. The blond kissed his cheek then led him off to play the first machine they came across.

An hour later they had played a good portion of the machines, but hadn’t earned a single special ticket. Prompto was just about to give up when Noctis noticed a machine off in one corner. It was shaped like a haunted house and had four spinners labeled with levels. Both boys tended to be bad at the type of game that required the player to go through different levels to get to the jackpot, but Noctis was determined to get at least one trick or treat prize for the blond.

Prompto draped himself over Noctis’ shoulders, watching as the prince’s eyes scanned the spinners for what he needed to land on. Deciding to just go for it, Noct popped in four quarters then hit the button to start. The blond grinned brightly when the first spinner stopped on one of several pie pieces labeled “level two.” But the first and even second level spinners were never the problem and Noct made it through the second just as easily. On the third level, he let out a breath and pressed stop. They both let out a joyful shout when the game proceeded to level four.

“You got this, dude!” Prompto said, giving Noct’s shoulders a squeeze for good luck. The prince grinned and pressed the button without looking. Both closed their eyes while the spinner slowed, only opening them when the game started playing a spooky tune. Prompto let out a surprised laugh, “You did it!”

Noctis couldn’t believe it as the machine spit out a handful of the special tickets, which he tore off and handed to Prompto. Without thinking, the blond pressed a kiss to Noct’s lips then bounded off for the prize counter. The prince stood at the machine a moment longer, dumbfounded by the kiss before smiling and following. He didn’t care what prize Prompto won from the trick or treat bags - he’d already gotten his treat.


	12. Superstitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis explains the history behind the bad luck of broken mirrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of day six's bats/spiders.

“Shit!” Prompto yelped from the main room of the cafe, making Ignis look up from where he was doing payroll in the small office located in the back of the building. He quickly stood from his desk and rushed to check on his boyfriend. The crash that followed the blond’s curse made Ignis move more quickly. He rounded the pastry display case to find Prompto kneeling on the floor, picking up the pieces of a mirrored tray. It was smashed into innumerable shards on the wooden floor along with a few mugs and a plate.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked, grabbing a garbage pail. He knelt down, helping to clean the mess. Prompto began to apologize, but was silenced when his boyfriend tipped up his chin and kissed him lightly. ”No need to apologize. Accidents happen.”

Prompto smiled, letting out a shaky laugh. He dumped the larger shards into the can, being very careful not to cut himself. “Isn’t breaking a mirror bad luck or something?”

“If you believe that sort of thing, yes.”

“Are you superstitious, Iggy?” The blond asked, standing up. He brushed the crumbs from his jeans then moved to get a broom and dustpan.

“Hardly. Though I do find the history behind superstitions fascinating.” Ignis said, “In ancient times, the people believed human life renewed itself every seven years. They also believed a person’s reflection was their soul. It then follows that if a reflection is shattered, the next seven years of that person’s life would be spent in ill health. Also, the idea of a reflection truly being a soul is where we get the tradition of covering mirrors when someone has died. It stems from the fear that a departed soul would wander into the reflection and lose their way instead of passing onto the next life.”

Prompto was leaning on the broom, hanging on every word Ignis spoke. His eyes were wide with wonder, a small smile on his face. He loved it when his boyfriend talked about history or rattled off facts because his face lit up with the same enthusiasm he held when coming up with a new recipe. It was absolutely captivating. Realizing he hadn’t finished cleaning up the mess, he moved to do so as he listened to Ignis continue talking about other strange traditions with mirrors, such as not hanging them on a wall facing the outside lest you wanted to invite in spirits.

Once he was done cleaning, Prompto moved up to Ignis and pressed a kiss to his lips, “You’re amazing, Iggy. I love you.”

The other man chuckled, the faintest blush spreading across his cheeks. “I love you too, Prompto.”


	13. TV/Movie Specials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys get together for a movie night and everybody gets handsy. (IgNoct/Promptio)

The boys all settled onto the sofa and loveseat in Noct’s apartment. The lights were turned low, they had a coffee table filled with snacks and drinks courtesy of Ignis, and there were enough blankets to keep a small country warm. Prompto claimed the remote and plopped down at one end of the sofa, curling up in a thick blanket. He laughed when Gladio pulled him close and snuggled into the giant’s heat with a content sigh. Ignis and Noct took up residence on the loveseat, arms wrapped around each other.

“So what are we watching first, Prom? Your pick.” Gladio hummed, leaning forward for a moment to grab his drink.

“It’s gonna be something animated. Calling it now.” Noct said.

“What’s wrong with that?” Prompto asked, directing a pout at the his best friend. He turned on the television and, as predicted, picked Beauty & the Beast. It was one of his favorites.

“You just like this movie because you’re dating the beast.” Noct quipped, making the tattooed man snort. Ignis chuckled as well.

“Well duh. But there’s other reasons too.” Prompto replied with a wide grin as he settled into Gladio’s arms. None of them actually minded watching it and they got comfortable as well.

As the movie drew to a close, they all noticed the tears glittering in the blond’s eyes but didn’t mention it. He let out a happy sigh and passed the remote to Gladio, “Your pick.”

“No, my pick.” Noctis protested.

“We picked the films last time.” Ignis reminded him, earning a betrayed look which he easily ignored. He stood and moved into the kitchen, refreshing their drinks and snacks. Gladio chuckled and took the remote, flipping through the horror movies. After a quick debate, he chose Friday the 13th. Noct groaned, opening his mouth to protest, but was silenced by a kiss from Ignis as he sat down. Deciding that he’d rather make out than watch the second movie, Noct planted himself in his boyfriend’s lap and kissed him.

As the movie drew on, Prompto got more and more antsy. He didn’t really like horror movies and though he’d seen this one before, it still scared him. Gladio pulled his small boyfriend into his lap and pulled the blankets up tighter around them. Placing kisses over the freckled skin of Prompto’s neck, he murmured that if the other two could be handsy in front of them, he could be too. The blond let out a soft, pleased sigh as Gladio’s hands traveled down his sides and over his hips under the blanket. Blue eyes went wide and flicked over to their friends when his boyfriend started rubbing him through his jeans.

“Let’s play a game.” The tattooed man whispered in his ear, “See if you can keep quiet.”

The blond bit his lip as skilled hands continued teasing him under the blankets. He tried to focus on the movie, but was easily distracted when Gladio groped the growing bulge in his pants. A sound from the loveseat next to them caught his attention and he was sure they’d been noticed. His eyes went wide when he realized, no, they hadn’t been noticed. In fact, just the opposite - it seemed like Ignis and Noct had forgotten they were even there as their hands roamed under clothing.

Gladio decided to give them some privacy and stood, picking Prompto up. He carried his small boyfriend into the spare bedroom, closing the door quietly behind them. Placing him on the bed, the larger man crawled over him and pushed up the blond’s tee shirt, kissing the exposed skin as he went. Prompto gasped and quickly shed his shirt, pulling at Gladio’s tank top which soon joined the blond’s tee on the floor.

Hands pulled at belt buckles and zippers, pushing down jeans and kicking them to the floor. Prompto gasped in pleasure as Gladio removed his boxers and took him in his mouth. He writhed as strong hands held him firmly in place while his boyfriend teased him, pulling back to swirl his tongue over the head of his cock.

“Gladdy, please.” He begged, fisting his hands in dark locks.

Gladio continued to tease, running his tongue up the underside before taking the whole length back into his mouth. Prompto’s moans turned into a gasp as his boyfriend swallowed around him. The larger man moved one hand down to his own cock, closing his fist around it. He pumped himself hard as he sucked greedily on Prompto’s cock, trying to draw more sounds from his boyfriend. The blond didn’t disappoint as he threw his head back into the mattress, eyes squeezed shut, and let out a series of curses and moans.

Freckled thighs began to shake as the coil of pleasure tightened in his abdomen and Gladio knew his boyfriend was close. He deep throated him and swallowed, sending the blond over the edge. Prompto came with a shuddery cry, his whole body shaking beneath the larger man. Gladio swallowed all of it before sitting back, hand still fisting his own cock.

Prompto opened his eyes and watched his boyfriend as he pumped himself hard. Running a hand over the taut muscles of Gladio’s thighs, the blond purred out a command of “cum for me.” It only took a moment longer before the tattooed man came hard with a harsh groan, his orgasm spilling over his hand in long pearly strands. He collapsed onto the bed beside his boyfriend and kissed him languidly.

“Love you, big guy.” Prompto murmured against his lips.

“Love you too, Prom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my husband and I's fourth wedding anniversary. I didn't intend on writing smut, but when I couldn't decide between writing something romantic in honor of my anniversary or something campy in honor of Friday the 13th, my brain chose for me and I wrote porn. Happy anniversary to me! ;)


	14. Vampires/Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio has his boyfriend over for a movie night and Ignis surprises him with his zombie film knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually October 14th's prompt, but my husband and I had a wedding to go to yesterday so I am posting this a day late. I will be doing a double post to catch up.

Gladio browsed through his movies, trying to decide on one he thought Ignis might not hate. It was a lot tougher than he imagined since his go-to’s were either action or horror, and he figured his boyfriend was really more an intellectual film type. He finally settled on a zombie flick that had an existential crisis feeling to it, then went about tidying up his apartment. They’d only been dating a few months, and while they’d been friends much longer, there were a lot of things that had never come up in conversation before. Things like movie preferences. Gladio could only hope Ignis didn’t hate the film he’d picked. Ignis arrived with a polite knock on the door, and Gladio let him in, taking the tray of food from his bespectacled boyfriend.

“Hey Iggy, what’d you make for us?” He asked, kissing him lightly.

“It’s a new recipe I’ve been meaning to try - beef kefta skewers.” Ignis replied, closing the door behind him. He carefully removed his shoes and coat, hanging the wool overcoat on a peg beside the door. “There is also a melon slaw to go with them, and red velvet cake for dessert.”

“Damn, Igs. You’re gonna spoil me.”

They settled on the small sofa, each with a drink and plate. Ignis had protested eating in the living room, but Gladio cajoled him into it reasoning that once would not kill them. The larger man pressed play, then chanced a glance at the other when the titled played.

“This is the most recent Rensca film, yes? I’ve been meaning to watch it.” Ignis said, delicately pulling one of the beef balls from a skewer.

“Yeah, you know his stuff?” Gladio asked, eyebrows rising in surprise.

“Indeed. He transformed the zombie genre into what it is today. I can respect his mastery of his craft.”

“I think I love you.” Gladio blurted out without thinking. His boyfriend’s cheeks went red and they both stared at each other for a moment.

“If all it took was some decent food and zombie film knowledge, I would have wooed you sooner.” Ignis said after a moment, smirk curling the corners of his mouth. Gladio laughed and leaned in, kissing him.


	15. Darkest Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has spent ten years holding onto hope for everyone. It's Cor's turn to offer hope for him.

Cor stood beside Prompto at the gates guarding Hammerhead. The darkness that loomed just outside the lights was oppressive and even the strongest men weren’t immune to the hopelessness it could inspire. Except Prompto - he never seemed to lose hope. In fact, he’d confided in the Marshall that his biggest fear was to completely lose it. He never let anyone give up no matter how hard the unending struggle and spoke often of how Noctis would return to save them. The gunslinger’s enduring hope had drawn many people to the company of his bed, seeking the comfort his smiles could bring them. Cor had enjoyed the warmth of Prompto’s bed many times and sought him out every time he was near Hammerhead.

“It’s ugly, isn’t it?” Prompto said casually, eyes focused somewhere in the distance. Cor hummed an agreement, watching the gunner more so than what lay beyond the gates. There was something different about him recently. He seemed to be having a harder time smiling and the Marshall was worried. When two other hunters arrived to relieve them of duty for the evening, Cor led Prompto to the quiet privacy of the blond’s room.

As soon as they were behind closed doors, Prompto pressed his lips to Cor’s. His kiss was desperate and he pawed at the Marshall’s clothing. Cor quickly shrugged off his coat, breaking the kiss long enough to remove his shirt and drop it to the floor. The gunslinger attached his lips to the Marshall’s neck, sucking and biting a trail to his collarbone as he maneuvered out of his own coat. They made their way to the cot that served as a bed, stripping off their pants as they went.

The older man crawled over the blond, worshipping the scars adorning his pale freckled chest. Working his way down the gunslinger’s body, he looked up expecting to see a look of pure bliss but instead saw tears glittering in blue eyes. His own eyes went wide and he sat up, “Prompto?”

“I’m sorry.” The blond muttered, wiping furiously at his eyes. Cor laid down beside the younger man and pulled him close, asking him what was wrong. The only answer he received was a stubborn head shake as Prompto curled up closer to the Marshall’s warmth.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Cor said.

“It’s just...what if he never comes back? It’s been ten years, Cor. What if this is how we live now?”

“He’ll come back.” The older man replied firmly. There was a conviction in his voice that brooked no argument and after a moment of silence, Prompto nodded. “You’re right.” He breathed, “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Cor said, lightly finger combing the gunner’s hair. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Just...stay.”


	16. Candy Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gladio - he's no match for a determined Iris.

“Puh-lease, Gladdy!” Iris begged, tugging repeatedly on the hem of her brother’s hoodie. He let out an aggravated sigh, looking down at her. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, giving the best puppy dog look she could muster. “All the other kids are bringing candy to share on Halloween and if I ask dad, he’s going to get the boring stuff.”

“Iris-” Gladio started, ready to lecture her about how she should be happy with whatever their father would buy. He stopped when her eyes went glassy and bottom lip started to quiver. “Don’t you dare.” He growled, but it was too late. Big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks and he gave in immediately.

“Fine!”

She gave him a wobbly, hopeful smile. “Really?”

“Yeah. I’ll take you to the store to buy Halloween candy.” Gladio said, letting out a long suffering sigh. Iris cheered happily and hugged him, wiping her face on his hoodie. As he watched her skip out to his beat up truck, no further signs of her tears, he knew he’d been duped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short. Sorry, but not sorry. Undertale came in the mail and I've been dying to replay it!


	17. Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bros encounter a nasty creature in a dungeon.

“This place is like a graveyard.” Prompto said, body giving an involuntary shudder to punctuate his statement.

“Yeah. Well keep your eyes peeled so it doesn’t turn into ours.” Gladio replied as he led them through the cavernous dungeon littered with bones. “I don’t think that roar we heard earlier was Noct’s stomach.”

The prince half-heartedly glared at his shield, but otherwise ignored the jab as they ventured deeper into the depths. Prompto stayed close, nearly tripping up the others several times. Every so often the roar would echo through the tunnels, making the gunner jump and whimper.

“We should have left him at camp.” Gladio grumbled, but was interrupted when the roar sounded again. This time it sounded much closer. They all stopped dead in their tracks, looking around for the source. Prompto’s flashlight landed on the creature stalking its way up a slope towards them and his eyes went wide.

“Uh, guys...we have company.” He squeaked out.

“Ignis! Plan?” Noctis demanded as the monster came into full view.

It was large enough that its body took up the whole of the tunnel, which the strategist pointed out could be used to their advantage. Its size would likely make it harder for the beast to maneuver. He suggested they use quick attacks to draw its attention while Gladio attacked from behind to deal more damage.

The shield delivered one final blow, knocking the creature dead before them. Prompto fell to his butt, huffing. Noctis dismissed his weapon and sat down beside his best friend. It hadn’t been an easy feat to fell the creature and had drained a lot of energy from all of them.

“I take it back, Prompto.” Gladio said, resting against a rock, “You did good.”

“Thanks Gladio!” The gunslinger said, beaming proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is mush from work, so this may not be my best work of the month. I apologize.


	18. Power Outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get stuck at Wiz's Chocobo Post without power thanks to a bad storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write much more to this, but I am exhausted from a very full day. As such, this will be continued for day twenty's prompt - hot cider.

Duscae was experiencing the worst storm on record and the boys had gotten caught right in the middle of it. Ignis could barely see out the windshield despite the wipers swishing away on their fastest setting. It was all he could do to just crawl down the road and pray they made it to the safety of a town or haven. They all let out a collective sigh of relief as the lights of Wiz’s Chocobo Post loomed out from the pouring rain. The strategist carefully guided the car down the slick path to the post and parked. He sat back and closed his eyes for a moment, tension draining from his body.

“Next time, Highness, I am pulling over on the side of the road. We can sleep in the car, Gladio’s bitching be damned.” Ignis said.

They all agreed, even Gladio, that venturing out in this storm was a poor idea. It looked like they would be staying at the post for at least a day or until the worst of the storm passed. After a moment to collect themselves, they got out of the car and dashed for the safety of the awning. All of them were soaked to the bone by the time they reached it.

“Looks like you boys could use a warm room for the night.” Wiz said from where he sat watching the storm. The shop was closed and everything looked to be shut up tightly. “But I don’t trust that old caravan to hold up to this storm. If’n you don’t mind being squeezed in, y’all can take my stable hand’s room in the guest house. I sent her away afore the storm kicked up.”

“We would hate to impose.” Ignis began, but was interrupted by a thunderous crash that made them all jump. They looked over to see the caravan blown on its side from the howling wind. “But it looks as though we will take you up on that offer.”

“It’s just the one bedroom, but there’s a small kitchenette and dryer for yer clothes. If ya need anything, just holler.” Wiz said, handing them the keys to the hired help’s quarters.

Gladio braved the rain again to retrieve a few bags while the other three made their way to the safety of the guest house. Once they were all settled inside, they stripped. Ignis threw their soaked clothing in the dryer while Gladio got a fire started in the wood burning stove used to heat the small house. Prompto dug through their bags for phone chargers, then plugged them in. Just as he plugged his phone in, the power blinked out.

“Uh, that totally wasn’t me.” The blond said.

“Probably from the storm.” Noctis said as he fiddled with his phone until the flashlight came on.

Ignis reappeared a moment later, carrying their wet clothes and muttering about hanging them up to dry. Noct and Prompto helped spread out their clothing while the shield finished getting a fire going. He left the stove door open to provide them with light as the sun went down.

“So what now?” Prompto asked.

“Storm looks like it’s going to last through to tomorrow night.” Gladio said as he rummaged through one of their bags. He produced a bottle and gave it a light shake, causing the dark liquid inside to slosh around. “Anyone up for cards and drinks?”

“I don’t believe-” Ignis started.

“Lighten up, Specs. We can’t go saving the world right now, so might as well relax.” The shield said with a grin. The adviser sighed, but settled on the old sofa and nodded his consent. Prompto and Noctis grinned brightly, settling around the small coffee table.

“Pour that shit.” Noctis commanded with a grin.


	19. Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Iris have a little fun with four plastic skeletons being used as Halloween decorations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the same AU as day six (Bats/Spiders) and day twelve (Superstitions). Also, don’t forget to check in tomorrow for the continuation of yesterday’s Power Outage!

Seated at a table in the corner spot of Ignis’ cafe were four plastic skeletons dressed to look like himself, Prompto, Gladio and Noctis. It had been his boyfriend’s idea to have them occupy a table visible from the windows. At first Ignis protested tying up a table with Halloween decorations, but Prompto’s idea had proven very popular. The blond advertised a hastag on the menu board and soon pictures of customers posing with the skeletons littered their social media pages. It had also brought in some new customers as well, so Ignis was fine with letting them stay.

Right now however…

He kept shooting concerned looks at the table where his boyfriend and best friend’s little sister were hovering and giggling. He couldn’t see exactly what they were doing, but soon his phone was buzzing away in his pocket. With no customers in the cafe, he pulled the device out and scanned through the dozens of likes on their various pages. He clicked on a random one and let out a long suffering sigh at the image that greeted him.

“You two are-” He began.

“Hilarious?” Prompto provided, looking over his shoulder with a grin plastered on his face. Iris looked at Ignis as well, an identical grin on her face.

“It’s slow, so we thought a new picture of the boys would stir up some business.” Iris explained, stepping back to show off their handiwork.

Just like in the picture his boyfriend had posted, the skeletons were all posed in sexual positions. Ignis stepped out from behind the counter, taking slow, deliberate steps over to them. Iris clasped her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth with a sheepish grin. Prompto frowned, hoping his boyfriend wasn’t too upset. The look on the bespeckled man’s face was difficult to read.

Ignis grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders and spun his around so he was now facing away. He pushed the freckled man so he was bent at the waist, hands planted firmly on the skeletons’ table. Grabbed Prompto’s hips, he thrust against him.

“I do believe the wrong skeleton is topping.” He said simply, enjoying the way the blond’s ears flared red as he let go.

Prompto straightened and turned around, jaw slack. Iris was cackling away gleefully beside them. The blond grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and dragged him towards the door, calling for Iris to close the shop for them and that he owed her. Ignis just followed behind, a smug grin on his face.


	20. Magic/Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx saves a witch from a tiny, filthy cell in enemy territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Spooky’s October Drabble Challenge! I am obviously behind as I took some time off to travel, visit friends and get myself a new job. Woo! Unfortunately, my muse seems to have gotten lost somewhere and I have spent the last several day fretting over day 20’s hot cider smut I had promised. In order to not get stuck in a rut, I have abandoned that piece, possibly permanently. Instead, I’m moving onto day 21's magic/spells. Have a little AU featuring Lunafreya and Nyx. It’s still forming in my head, but I’m quite taken with the idea so far.

In the back of a small cell, a thin blond sat on an equally small cot. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them. The white dress she wore was filthy and threadbare, providing little protection from the chill rolling off the stone walls. She stared straight ahead, no emotion on her face. Her tears had long since dried up and fear had abandoned her, leaving nothing but a calm numbness in its wake. It seemed that her captors had all but forgotten her, only bringing food while she was asleep. The isolation was more maddening than the cold.

A sound outside her cell made her jump, and she stared at the door with wide blue eyes as it swung open. A tall man with dark hair and piercing eyes ducked through the door. He was dressed like a soldier, but not in the uniform those that had kidnapped her wore.

“Are you Lunafreya?” He asked in a gravelly voice.

“I may be, who are you?” She replied, a defiant spark shining in her clear blue eyes.

“Possibly your savior - so are you Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae or not?” He asked, extending a hand towards her.

“I am.” She replied. There was something kind and genuine in his eyes, so she decided to trust him. Taking his hand, she found it was warm, and though calloused from the battles he’d fought, closed around hers with a surprising gentleness. He pulled her to a standing position, waiting to see how steady she was on her feet. Upon seeing her sway, he scooped her into his strong arms and instructed her to hold onto him.

“The king of Lucis sent me to rescue you.” The soldier explained as he wove through corridors littered with the dead bodies of her imprisoners.

“Are you not afraid of me?” Luna asked him, thin arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

“No, should I be?”

“I’m a witch.”

“Yeah. Well, people call me a lot of things too.” The man said with a wicked grin that made Luna laugh.

As he stepped outside, she raised an arm to shield her eyes from the dim morning light. He gently set her down, keeping a firm grip on her shoulders to make sure she didn’t fall. Once he was sure she was steady enough, he let go and removed his uniform coat, draping it over her shoulders. She clutched it tightly to her thin form. Having been locked in her cell for several weeks, the dewy grass felt amazing beneath her bare feet and she took a moment to just enjoy her freedom before scrutinizing over her rescuer.

“What is your name?” Luna asked.

“Nyx Ulric.” He said, bowing at the waist.

“You said King Regis sent you?”

The soldier nodded and told her the king would explain everything as a car pulled up beside them. He opened the door, ushering her into the backseat before sliding in beside her. Luna was grateful for the warmth radiating off him as her skin came in contact with the cool leather seats. She leaned against him and as the car started the long journey to Lucis, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.


	21. Couple's Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio can be incredibly charming when he wants something. And he wants Prompto to wear a rather revealing costume so they can win the best couples costume contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The eleven unfinished chapters from my October drabble challenge have been mocking me for several months now (almost three month exactly). I had pretty much given up hope on finishing them, but today while home sick with the flu my feverish mind went back them. I know it's very strange to post Halloween related content in January, but I'm just going to roll with it because every day is Halloween in my mind!

“You’re lucky I love you.” Prompto muttered from his place in the passenger seat of Gladio’s truck. His face was blushed a brilliant red color to match the cloak he wore.

“Yeah, I am.” Gladio agreed with a grin. “Especially because we’re definitely going to win best couples costume this year.”

“We’d better.” The blond pouted, trying to pull down the skirt of the costume he wore.

His boyfriend had decided that they should go as Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, which was actually a cute costume idea. Except that Gladio had come home with a dress for Prompto to wear, and the charming fucker had actually convinced him into wearing it! So here they were on their way to a party with all their friends, and he was wearing a dress. A short, frilly dress that stopped just above his knees complete with lace and apron.

Gladio pulled his truck into a spot on the street and killed the engine, then turned to his small boyfriend and kissed him. He reassured the blond that he looked great, taking the opportunity to reminded him of the time Nyx had lost a bet to Crowe and had to wear a dress around the citadel for Halloween. That was embarrassing, this was just good fun with close friends. 

“Yeah, I remember.” Prompto laughed as he carefully stepped out of the truck. “Just don’t let them go around lifting my dress like they kept doing to him?”

“No promises, chocobo.” Gladio laughed, moving to take the smaller man’s hand.


	22. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weather is terrible, so Prompto tries to convince Ignis to close shop early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an uneventful evening with Ignis and Prompto - more of the AU from chapters six, twelve and nineteen.

Prompto stood at the front of the cafe watching the storm clouds rush by overhead. Rain pelted the windows with such force that his brain entertained ideas of them breaking. It seemed unlikely they would be doing much, if any, business for the rest of the day. After all, who would be out in this? No one, that’s who. Turning his back to the windows, the blond looked over the mostly empty bakery cases. Their Friday morning rush had pretty much wiped them clean and his boyfriend hadn’t bothered to make more due to the imminent weather.

“Good call, Iggy.” Prompto murmured to himself as he went back to sweeping up the floors.

“Did you say something, love?” Ignis called from the counter where he was scribbling in his recipe notebook.

“Hmm? Oh, no. Just watching the weather.” Prompto hummed. No sense in telling his boyfriend he was right; judging by the slightly smug look on his face, he already knew his call to not restock was the correct one.

“Dreadful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Any chance we can close up early and spend the rest of the day at home?” Prompto asked, giving his boyfriend a hopeful smile.

“I don’t see why not. Let’s give it an hour. If we’ve not seen a customer by then, we’ll call it a day.” Ignis agreed, surveying the weather beyond his shop’s windows.

Fifty-nine minutes later and Prompto was pumping his fist in the air as he walked to the door. Just as he was about to lock it, a body appeared on the other side and pushed open the door. The blond’s face fell as the taller man stepped in, quickly closing the door behind him, but not before a rush of leaves and rain followed and scattered across the wood floor.

“You have the worst timing ever, Nyx.” Prompto muttered glumly.

“Why? Were you closing up early?” The man asked as he unwound a black scarf from his neck to reveal a grin that was clearly not sorry.

“What do you want?” The blond asked, not dignifying Nyx’s question with a response, as he shuffled behind the counter and put on his apron.

“Don’t worry, sun spot, I’m only here for a coffee to warm me up.” Nyx replied with a good-natured laugh as he stepped up to the counter and put down enough money to cover his usual.

“Nyx? What on eos are you doing out in this weather?” Ignis asked as he stepped from the backroom and turned off the lights behind him.

“Hey Ignis. Just stopping for a warm up on my way to meet Lib at the bar.” Nyx answered, taking the coffee from the small blond with a wink. Prompto flushed lightly, but rolled his eyes and grinned.

“Well, do try to keep warm and say hello to Libertus for us.” Ignis said as he moved to help his boyfriend clean up the last of the machines so they could close for the evening.

“Will do. Have a nice night at home.” Nyx called as he rewound the scarf around his neck and stepped back out into the rain with a wave.

“I never know what to make of him.” Prompto commented as he turned off their open sign.

“That’s quite alright, I don’t either.” Ignis laughed, turning off the lights then joining Prompto at the door.

“But didn’t you-”

“Date him? Yes, and I still don’t know. He prefers it that way.” Ignis chuckled, moving to take Prompto’s hand, “No what say we go home and I’ll make us dinner, hmm?”

“Sounds perfect.” Prompto smiled sweetly and placed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.


End file.
